


What Made Us This Way

by TheWalkingSwen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, FreshBrains, OUAT Femslash Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/pseuds/TheWalkingSwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago, Regina and Tinkerbell met.</p>
<p>They connected. </p>
<p>They became close friends, and somewhere along the way, they began feeling something that neither one was willing to admit at first. </p>
<p>Through meeting, finding kindred souls in one another, and saying their goodbyes, they find each other again in Storybrook. Despite their differences, and the years between them, they still gravitate towards one another. </p>
<p> They are the way they are because of their experiences, in loss and in love.</p>
<p>Track List: </p>
<p>1. Your Hand In Mine - Explosions In the Sky<br/>2. Little Star - Madonna<br/>3. Towers - Bon Iver<br/>4. Young Blood - Birdy<br/>5. Buy the Stars - Marina and the Diamonds<br/>6. The Sixth Station - Joe Hisaishi<br/>7. Wear It Like a Crown - Rebekka Karijord<br/>8. The State of Dreaming - Marina and the Diamonds<br/>9. The Power of Goodbye - Madonna<br/>10. Fade - Jakwob ft. Maiday<br/>11. My Blood - Ellie Goulding<br/>12. Heart of Stone - Iko<br/>13. When Will You Come Home? - M83<br/>14. Strong - London Grammar<br/>15. Touch - Shura</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Made Us This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> A/N: This is my first OUaT fanmix-gift and I hope that FreshBrains enjoys it. It's a mix dedicated to Regina and Tinkerbell, who have an incredibly complex and touching relationship; fraught with angst and misunderstandings, I felt that it was necessary to have a little of that in the mix, but hopefully it gives off a more positive vibe at the end. 
> 
> When you're listening, try to think of some of the songs 'felt' by Regina or Tink in particular. Below is a track listing, followed by which songs I think fit best. 
> 
> Track List: 
> 
> 1\. Your Hand In Mine - Explosions In the Sky  
> 2\. Little Star - Madonna  
> 3\. Towers - Bon Iver  
> 4\. Young Blood - Birdy  
> 5\. Buy the Stars - Marina and the Diamonds  
> 6\. The Sixth Station - Joe Hisaishi  
> 7\. Wear It Like a Crown - Rebekka Karijord  
> 8\. The State of Dreaming - Marina and the Diamonds  
> 9\. The Power of Goodbye - Madonna  
> 10\. Fade - Jakwob ft. Maiday  
> 11\. My Blood - Ellie Goulding  
> 12\. Heart of Stone - Iko  
> 13\. When Will You Come Home? - M83  
> 14\. Strong - London Grammar  
> 15\. Touch - Shura
> 
> Tink:  
> Your Hand in Mine, Towers, The Sixth Station, The State of Dreaming, Fade, Heart of Stone, When Will You Come Home, and Touch. 
> 
> Regina: Little Star, Young Blood, Buy the Stars, Wear It Like a Crown, The Power of Goodbye, My Blood, Strong, and Touch.

 

[What Made Us This Way - A Fairy Queen Fanmix](http://8tracks.com/the-walking-swen/fairy-queen-what-made-us-this-way)


End file.
